


Christmas Tree Heist

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nealfire Gold, did you just whore me out to your crazy older brother?".... In which Nealfire, Annabelle and William learn the hard way that stealing Christmas Trees off the interstate is definitely not the way to go. With help from Shinobi Law Enforcement Rumford and Jefferson Gold, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/gifts).



**A/N: This fic is a late birthday gift for my awesome sauce Aunt! Enjoy, Wondermorena/moonlight91**

**A/N: The characters in this fic may be out of character, deal with it!**

**Christmas Tree Heist**

Rolling her eyes at the knocking on her bedroom window, Annabelle French sighed, setting down her book and shoving her chair away from the desk. She walked over to the window. Her two best friends, the ever playful William Hart and the stoic Nealfire Gold, were gazing in, whilst simultaneously hanging on the trellis. The very old trellis, mind you.

"Honestly, you two! Are you trying to kill yourselves? You know how old the trellis is. You also know how it is especially fragile in the winter," she lectured before making her way back to her desk. Sitting down, she grabbed her medical book and went back to studying. Nealfire climbed into her room and instantly went over to sit on his friend's bed, making himself comfortable. William just stood where he was, just inside the window, gaping at his friends in shock.

"Annabelle! Nealfire! What are you guys doing?! I gathered you here for a reason." Will started stomping on the floor like the child he was. It was hard to believe that he was Cora Hart's -the Mayor's- kid.

"First off, you idiot, you didn't gather us here at all. You came to the Gold Estate and had me come with you and then came here where we basically jumped up the trellis and are now invading Belle's privacy and her bedroom. So shut up, and tell us what you want."

"What did you call me!?" exclaimed the now mad Will. "You Gold bastard." William ran to the bed and grabbed the smirking Nealfire. Nealfire shoved William off of him. He was not going to waste his time or energy on the teen. Especially when Will would obviously lose. Will was now sprawled on the floor, drool coming from his mouth. He was glaring at the still smirking Nealfire. "Beeeeellllleee," whined Will from his spot on the girl's bedroom floor. Slamming her book on the desk, the female turned fast from her spot. She glowered at both boys.

"What is it you want William Hart?" Belle growled out at her best friend and teammate. William audibly gulped. Maybe it wasn't best to bug Annabelle when she was studying for her upcoming exams.

"Hehehe, weeelll, you see Mom gave me money to go Christmas Tree Shopping." Will pulled out a wad of cash from the pockets of his orange pants and showed his friends. "She said whatever was left over I could split between you two and myself. My little nephew Henry told me where this great Christmas tree farm was and where we could get a very cheep christmas tree that is actually worth it because they are all shapes and sizes. Full of their pines. The perfect Christmas Tree." Nealfire looked at Belle from the spot on her bed and Will was watching her, waiting for her answer.

"Will it is December twenty-third. Christmas will be here in just a few days, what makes you think there will be any trees if any at all?" The azure eyes beauty asked her friend.

"There will be. Trust me on this." The teen looked at his friend with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know. Remember last time that you asked us to trust you?" The trio stopped and each thought of the last time that they were to trust William. Will had been positive that his brother-in-law Robin was having an affair with his ex-wife Marion behind Reginas back… but he had turned out to be wrong. Robin was with Marion because he wanted her help on how to surprise Regina and Marian - being Regina's best friend - knew exactly what to do to help with the surprise.

"Okay, okay, so I may have been wrong about Robin and Marion but I know I'm right about this. You have to trust me," the boy whined out - he just had to have his friends see. He just had to.

"I don't know, toerag. Last time my punishment was pretty harsh. Father had me colour the Gold insignia on all the invitations to the Police Man's Ball and then I had to hand write every single invitation in what he deemed sufficiently fancy and appropriate writing. And  _then_ some were not up to his terms, so i had to re-do them. Fifteen times. Then I had to write down to whom they were for. After that I had to hand deliver them to each person. Then I had to call everyone to see if they were going to be attending the ball. I had to do over one thousand plus invitations and more than half didn't attend. My wrists hurt for weeks. I couldn't do the proper kunai training because of you," Nealfire ranted to the mouse haired male.

"You couldn't do the proper training because you're a sucky ninja, you Gold bastard. I, on the other hand, am a fantastic ninja and got no punishment." As if attempting to further demonstrate his cockiness, Will strutted around the room like a peacock.

"William, enough. Neither you nor Nealfire are sucky ninjas, but if we're going to get in trouble for doing this then  _count me out_ ," Belle insisted vehemently. "Last time we got in trouble, Uncle Viktor wouldn't let me do any operations for a couple of weeks. I felt like my life as a medic nin was over. I personally think we should involve August sensei." Belle watched the shock on her friend's face when she suggested having their Sensei involved.

"What!? No way, Belle. He'd tell us not to do it because he's against Christmas. Besides, it's August Sensei; he's probably out with his many women, the old pervert." Rubbing her forehead, Belle was at a loss- should she go with them or should she stay? If she didn't go, Will was bound to get in trouble. That or Nealfire and him would start a fight and set fire to the trees. Groaning to herself, Belle realized she would not be a happy camper that winter.

"I'll go and ask mom. If she says yes, then I'll go with you.  _Only_  if she says yes, though." Belle got up from her spot on the chair, exiting her room and descending the stairs with the boys right behind her. She found her mother on the couch, reading a romance novel by the warmth of the fire.

"Mom?" Belle questioned. Colette looked up from her reading. She smiled when she saw her daughter and her two friends.

"Belle, William, Nealfire. What is it, my dears?" the brunette asked, giving them a broad grin.

"Well, William wants Nealfire and myself to go Christmas tree shopping with them. Am I available to go?" the chestnut haired female asked her mother, secretly hoping the answer would be no. She had a bad feeling about this. As a ninja, she was taught at the academy at the age of five to  _always_  trust your gut instinct. Your gut is right. Her gut was telling her not to do this. Colette looked at her daughter and then to the grinning William.

"Well. I don't see why not. Sure, go ahead and have fun. Dress warmly, honey," Colette said with a smile.

Will's smile broadened (if possible). He grabbed Belle by her wrist and practically dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom. Rushing to her closet, Will pulled it open and tossed Belle her brown cloak. "Hurry up and put it on, Belle. It's time to go Christmas tree hunting."

Sighing, Belle put her cloak on. The second it was on, Will tugged her down the stairs where Nealfire still was. He and Colette were in deep conversation. Nealfire was settled on the sofa eating gingersnap cookies and warm green tea. "Nealfire, we don't have time for you to eat and drink tea with Mrs. French. We have to go. I want a Christmas tree for the house soooo bad." Nealfire looked up from what he was doing. Scowling at the mouse haired man, the Gold boy stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Thank you for the tea and cookies, Mrs. French. They were quite enjoyable." Ever the polite one, Nealfire gave a little bow in thanks to Colette.

"Thank you, Nealfire. Come back any time. You too, William. Now you three do have fun Christmas tree shopping."

* * *

"This is illegal. I shouldn't be here. I am the son of the Police Chief. My whole family is the law enforcement. This is a bad bad idea," Nealfire rambled from his spot in the Storybrooke Evergreen Forest.

"What the hell, Will. This is not Christmas tree shopping. This is stealing state property," Belle admonished, standing by Nealfire on the outskirts of the Forest.

"There are great Christmas trees here. Henry told me- and look, there's so many to choose from. Don't you want to help pick one out? They're cheap," William pointed out, reaching inside of his cloak and pulling out a double handled saw.

"They're cheap because they're not for sale! This is stealing - and why the hell do you have a saw? Nealfire and I will not be helping you," screeched Belle. She looked over to where Nealfire stood and saw him looking around with wide, alarmed eyes. The previously stoic Gold boy was slowly panicking. Belle couldn't blame him. He was the son of the chief and the whole law enforcement was made up of Golds. Malcolm Gold would surely punish him.

"William! Let's go back to town and  _legally_  obtain a tree. This is a horrible idea and my big brother will show up soon. I can guarantee it," the Gold boy said; he didn't want to get in trouble, especially with his big brother. He did live with the man.

Belle couldn't help but silently agree with Nealfire; Rumford Gold seemed to always know when his brother was up to something. So far the trio were never caught doing anything illegal. In fact this was the first time anything illegal was done. No one wanted to get caught by the Police. Especially considering that their best friend was the son of the chief.

"Pfft, yeah right. Queen Highness of Bitchiness will not catch us. Come on, you guys! Stop being a bunch of party poopers." William walked over to some plump little trees and started to look at them.

"I'm dead. That's it. I'm so dead. I'll never join the family Police Force because I'm helping steal a tree from old man Geppeto's woods. I bet this is why you were against having August sensei here, because this is his father's property. State property," Nealfire said in a burst, before running at Will with anger. He swung his fist forward and almost landed a hit on him but Will blocked him. The boys continued to throw punches and blocks at one another. Belle debated stopping them but decided it was bet she stayed where she was. This fight was between the two boys.

"Nealfire you fucking Gold bastard. Don't you want to be the one Gold that had a little bit of fun and wasn't all stuck up and arrogant like the rest of your clan. Come on, live a little. Just because Queen Highness of Bitchiness is your big brother and you look up to him doesn't mean you have to be a good little Gold. I mean look at Jefferson. He's not cold hearted like the rest of your clan," Will taunted cruelly.

Both boys were facing each other panting. Will had to have gotten through to Nealfire with that last remark for the young Gold agreed.

"You have got to be kidding me. I will have no part in this abduction of a Christmas tree. I cannot believe I went against my gut feeling and came with you guys. I should be at home studying for exams tomorrow. Except  _no_ , I'm out on the edge of the forest with you two. About to commit illegal theft." Debating whether not to run off and just leave her best friends in the forest by themselves, Belle decided to stay. If she were to leave them and something were to happen then she'd never hear the end of it from her mother and especially Will.

Walking over to a mostly pineless tree, the female ninja jumped up in the air, grabbed a branch and spun herself to the top of a thicker branch. She sat down, watching the two boys who were debating what they were going to cut down.

"This one" was the simultaneous answer of the boys." Belle had to admit it was the perfect Christmas tree. Medium height, thick and lush. It was a bright green. Belle could see it in the Mayor's home all dolled up.

"Are you sure you don't want to help, Belle? It'll be fun." Will looked up to his best friend. Nealfire stopped what he was doing and looked up to Belle.

"I am very positive. I will not take part in tree abduction," Belle snarled at the boys and glared daggers at them.

"Oh well. Your loss." With that the rivals slash best friends started to saw the tree down, while Belle just watched them. Looking at the horizon Belle started to watch the sun set. Before long it would be dark and she only hoped that this would be done before it was black out. Closing her eyes Belle leant her head against the tree she rested on and waited. She didn't have to wait long for about after thirty minutes the sound of a tree falling caught her attention. Opening her eyes she saw Nealfire and Will up in the air where they jumped. After a few seconds all three of them were on the ground by the fallen tree. The boys gathered the tools up and tossed them to Belle. Each boy grabbed an end of the tree and lifted it up.

"Okay, let's get to my house now." Rolling her eyes Belle got behind them and started to follow her two friends.

"Well, well. Would you look at what we have here. Do you see what I see Rummy?" Jefferson Gold wondered, making himself known. At the sound of his cousin's voice Nealfire cringed.

"Indeed I do. I spy three little thieves and all the evidence with them. My, my. Nealfire, is that you? Father will be so ashamed when he finds out about this." Cringing even harder after hearing his brother's voice Nealfire was afraid to look up. As he started to look up he prayed to anyone who would listen that his family were not in uniform. But alas, it wasn't so. When the trio looked up, they saw Jefferson and Rumford. Their arms were crossed and they were standing straight looking down on them. They wore their Shinobi Law Enforcement Uniform- the standard black pants, black long sleeved shirt and green flak jacket. The difference between the town Shinobi's Uniforms and the town Law Enforcement uniforms weren't much. The Police force had the clan insignia on the back and they had a Gold badge on the front.

Jefferson Gold had a goofy grin on his face. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he'd catch his precious baby cousin, son of the chief of police- let alone William Hart, the Mayor's kid, or Annabelle French, niece of the world's most talented and successful medic nin - partaking in illegal acts. This just had to be the best night of his life. Looking beside him at his other baby cousin he saw Rumford smirking at the predicament that his little brother and fellow teammates were in. It looked like the night got even better and they they were going to have oh so much fun before it was even over.

"Shit!" a petrified Nealfire exclaimed. This was bad. Very very bad. He couldn't believe he had let Will talk him into doing this. Now they were all busted. If it was just Jefferson then he would have joked around but not done anything. But this was Jefferson and Rumford. They were dead, toast, there was a place in hell waiting for them, reserved for them courtesy of Rumford.

"This is not what it looks like," Will said, staring at the two Shinobi Police. Rumford just lifted an eyebrow and Jefferson tried to stifle a giggle at the antics of the Mayor's son.

"Really? Than do tell William Hart, son of the Mayor. What is it that you and your fellow co-conspirators are doing, if not stealing a tree?" Rumford smirked up at them from his spot in the tree.

"Um, well you see. It's Christmas and well um. Uh….." Will trailed off with his excuse realizing he had nothing to say that would get him out of the predicament that Belle, Nealfire and himself were in.

"Jefferson, I do believe we have a trio of teens to arrest," Rumford stated eyeing the trio in question.

"I don't know, baby cousin. Belle looks to be innocent. I highly doubt she partook in the robbing of Geppeto's tree. Especially after the trouble she got in last time with Vik. I don't think she would do anything to damage her position with her dear old Uncle Viktor." Jefferson was eyeing his partner as he spoke. He saw the small upturn of Rumford's mouth. It was barely noticeable but it was there. Rumford jumped from his position on the tree and landed feet first flat on the ground. Jefferson followed him.

"She's here so she did partake. If you look closely she has the tools to cut down the tree. She is, in fact, a very guilty person."

"Shut the hell up Rumford Gold. Stop assuming." Belle rolled her eyes at the Shinobi in question and Jefferson burst out laughing.

"Oh I like you, Belle. I like her, Rummy. I like her a lot. She's not afraid to back talk you. It's so hot." Jefferson eyed Belle up and down. Rumford's eye twitched, Nealfire was debating whether to get sick or not. Will looked outraged. Belle flushed dark red.

"What the fuck, Jefferson. You're disgusting and you're a married man. I'm going to tell Alice on you." Will was immensely disturbed by one of his favourite Golds.

"If you are done playing around, I'd like to get back to business… and I look forward to arresting my baby brother."

"Oh come on big brother. Do you have to arrest me and my friends? Can't you you know let us go?" Nealfire was looking pleadingly at his big brother hoping that the soon to be Captain of the Police Force would go easy on them.

"You and your so called friends broke the law. I will take great pleasure in arresting you." Rumford stoically looked up at his little brother.

"What the fuck, you Queen Highness of bitchiness? You have no fucking heart. You could let us go with a warning. It's practically Christmas anyways." Will walked up to Rumford and got right up into his face.

"Jefferson, cuff the mayor's kid and the medic's niece. I'll get my little brother." Rumford walked past William, reaching for his cuffs and heading towards his little brother. A manic grin spread on the soon to be Captain's face as he saw his brother pale drastically and start to panic. The closer Rumford got towards Nealfire the farther the boy would back up.

"Wait, wait, big brother. You don't have to do this." Nealfire looked side to side. Spotting Belle, he panicked. He grabbed the girl and pushed her into his brother. Out of reflex, Rumford caught her in his arms. "Here. Have Belle! She'll keep you company. She'll give you wildest pleasure beyond belief. Take her and let us go."

"Nealfire Gold, did you just whore me out to your crazy older brother!?" Belle yelled, spinning around and facing her self proclaimed best friend. The self proclaimed best friend in question gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Thanks to AquaJasmine23 for beta-ing this!**

**A/N: For those who have a facebook, I am an admin of a group called Rumbelle For The Win. You are welcome to join. We'd all love to see you!**


End file.
